Guys
| image = No Screenshot 2.png | caption = | season = 3 | production = 316 | broadcast = | expr = | coexpr = | supr = | conspr = | producer = | writer = | director = | us = October 14, 2012 | international = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Episode Summary Bobs gives advice to Spencer on how to handle agrument with Teddy, but then it his talk backfires when Amy hears their whole conversation. Meanwhile Amy relies on a baby montinor to improve Charlies relationship with Toby. End Credits Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Amy: Who Put Toby's Stuffed Animals On The Porch? Charlie: Gabe! *Runs Off in the kitchen* Gabe: Aw. She Pined her first crime on me. Amy:What am I gonna do about this? Gabe:About What? Amy:Charlie, She Still doesn't like Toby! This has been going on for monthes I thought she would be over it by now! Gabe:Mom, Somethings take time, I mean I still don't like Charlie , Teddy doen't like me PJ Doesn't like Teddy, Thats what makes us a family. Amy: Gabe, I wanted this time to be different. After all Toby is gonna be my last Baby. Gabe: Mhm...*Unbilves Amys coment on the last baby* Amy: Charlie, I bought you a present!*Opens* Amy: Aww its a baby isn't it CUTE! Here you go.First what we need to do is Name Him! Well .. Whats a good name for a sweet little baby boy? Amy : Well .. Theres Joby Or Koby Or- Charlie: TOBY! Amy: TOBY THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! Amy: See so when Mommy's taking care of my Toby you can take care of your Toby! Amy:I'm going to pick up my Toby and give him a hug. Amy: *BABY VOICE* Well hello little Man ooohh Big hugs Yeah *Hugs Toby* Now give your Toby a big Hug. Charlie: *Hugs Baby Doll* Amy: Mommy shoots .. She Scores!* Walks Away* Charlie: Gets up and throws Baby Doll Away. *Runs Away Laughing* Amy: *Finds it baby toy,Walks Into Family room with Charlie* Charlie? , Did you mistake the trash can for a Doll House? Charlie: No, Im not Two! Amy:Charlie: Why don't you like Toby? He loves you so so Much! Charlie: How do you know? Amy: Because the told me! Charlie: He can't Talk! Amy: Or can he...*Looks Up Thinking* Charlie: Looks Up* What are you looking at? Charlie:Who said that?! Memorable Quotes Background Information * It is originated from the Broadway Musical "Guys and Dolls" Production Information * Errors * Continuity * Allusions *The title is a reference to the My Babysitter's a vampire episode "Guys and Dolls". Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars * Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh * Ryan Lee as Logan References Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes